1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission system for a network including a plurality of transmission channels, and more particularly to a network system well suited for the respective transmission equipment to effect the interchange of information between arbitrarily selected ones of the transmission equipment through the channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transmission systems of this type have been discussed in the past in the program paper 1769 presented at the General National Convention of the Society of Electronic Communication, 1986, p 8-5 and the program paper 282 presented at the National Convention of the Information and System Department of the Society of Electronic Information Communication, 1987, p 2-13. Both of these papers propose to greatly increase the capacity of a network through the use of a transmission line including a plurality of low-speed transmission channels.
With the above-mentioned conventional techniques, no consideration has been made for the compatibility of the transmission equipment with cases where the network includes the single transmission channel and where the network includes the plurality of transmission channels and therefore there is a disadvantage that the existing transmission equipment cannot be reused when the transmission capacity of the network is increased.